


Trick or Tale

by kidny27



Series: Barbie in a Spooky Techy Adventure [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie of Swan Lake (2003), The Barbie Diaries (2006)
Genre: Barbie Dolls, Barbie References, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidny27/pseuds/kidny27
Summary: Barbie and her sisters are getting ready for Halloween night. Stacey and Chelsea are ready to go but something is wrong with Skipper. Barbie will have to use her storytelling skills to find out what is wrong and help her sister before the night ends.
Relationships: Barbie Roberts & Sisters, Barbie Roberts & Skipper Roberts
Series: Barbie in a Spooky Techy Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756570
Kudos: 4





	Trick or Tale

It was the darkest night of the year, though, the moon was shiny as never before. Scary little creatures were already out, some to get sweets and others playing around. There were witches, and clowns, there were mummies and skulls, and some many others to frighten us all.

Barbie and her sisters were joining them soon; a bunny, a ninja, and a cute scary skull. When they finally were ready to leave and have fun, Barbie just noticed Skipper was sad. She didn't see any excited at all. Could it be her costume? , a cute fairy princess with a tiara and a wand. The strangest combination Skipper would try, why did she chose it, that's what Barbie had to find out.

Pretty or not, it was obvious for her; Skipper wasn´t happy, she wasn´t feeling well. It was definitely time for a cheer up story; and even though she felt too old for this kind of tale, Barbie wasn´t giving up until making her feel well. To call her attention Barbie just thought, of her friend´s spooky story with zombies and ghosts.

\- You Know … - She started.

\- And here comes the fairytale – Skipper cut in.

\- Fairytale? – Barbie said with a wry smile – This is not a fairytale; I was about to tell you about a friend of mine.

\- Sure – She said a little skeptical and raising one brow.

– Does S.A.T. Sound familiar to you? – she said giggling while getting Skipper’s attention; she could even swear she had seen her eyes shine a bit. – So, my friend Courtney, the one who attended S.A.T. You know, that incredible school for talented kids that you are always talking about. – She remarked – Well, that girl had a really unexpected adventure there.

It all happened in her junior year, she was incredibly happy and excited about being admitted. Not only would she see firsthand all the wonders her father and a former student had told her, but also she could have the chance to meet one of her biggest idols in the arts industry. Being herself a science and fashion lover, she couldn´t avoid being fascinated by Lady Rose, a former chemistry student, and an international actress and model. If there was someone she was looking up to, it was her.

When she finally got there, she couldn´t believe her eyes. It was this incredibly enchanting tropical island surrounded by the clearest waters you could ever imagine. Who would have thought that this amazing paradise had a terrible evil awaiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> S.A.T. Stands for Science, Arts and Technology School


End file.
